


His Yellow

by DetectiveBillNye



Category: Dream Not Found - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dnf - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Slow Burn, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveBillNye/pseuds/DetectiveBillNye
Summary: Dream and George have always been close friends. They occasionally flirt as a joke but how far can the jokes go before feelings arise? Will they always just be friends? When certain circumstances arise how will they resolve?Here’s a teaser ;)“Do you even know-” george starts without thinking.George’s phone interrupts George’s train of thought by emitting a *ding* signifying George received a text message.Thank god, saved by the bell. I definitely would have regretted finishing that sentence. George Thought"What? Do I even know what, George?" Dream asked eagerly.“...SapNap texted to get on the SMP.”"Wait George! What were you-" Dream asked frantically, wanting George to continue."Come on let's log on and join the VC" George interrupted."In a second! wha-"George ended the call Before Dream could finish."DAMN!" Dream sweared out loud in frustration.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 110





	1. The Reality

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> (Key at end)
> 
> Hey guys! This is my first time writing on here or fan fiction in general but I read Heat waves and it was so good omg, so thought well maybe I should try. 
> 
> This is 100% not going to be as good at heat waves but I kinda based it off of the same idea with the title "His yellow." It's based off of the song "Yellow" by: Coldplay (obviously). George is colorblind if you didn't know and green looks like yellow to him so Dream is literally George's yellow so I thought it was cute.
> 
> Also I'm in school right now so the updates will kinda be all over the place but I will try and update once a week! They probably won't be as long as the first one but they will be around 600-1000 words. 
> 
> Again this is my first fan fiction so if you have any thoughts please don't hesitate to tell me! :) Oh! Also I don't really have a set plot yet so if you have any suggestions let me know and if I choose to use your idea I will credit you! :)
> 
> Also I don't really have an opinion on whether shipping real people is ethical or not. My story is simply based on real people in a fiction sense. hence "fanFICTION." Anyway both dream and George said they were fine with it so don't come at me please. :)
> 
> KEY:  
> \- ‘’ *Thoughts*  
> -“” *speaking aloud*  
> -() *Author note*  
> aaaaanyway if you read this far thank you so much for taking the time too, and enjoy! :)

Dream woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He was awake but didn't bother opening his eyes. He groaned and pinched his eyebrows together. He flipped over on his bed to face his night stand and blindly searched for his phone with his hand, swinging his hand around aimlessly. when he finally picked it up he was going to just press the silent button and go back to sleep, Until he remembered...

‘My phone is always on silent when I go to bed for this very reason. I made it so only one persons phone number rings even when my phone is on silent, George's.’

Dreams phone had already rung a couple of times while he was searching for it so he quickly opened his dry tired eyes, pressed answer, and sat up in his bed. 

"Dream?" George asked to make sure Dream was there. 

"Good morning, George." Dream answered while rubbing his eyes trying to make himself more awake. 

George was startled. He gulped and sat up straight in his chair by his gaming set up.

"...did you just wake up?"

"Oh yah. Wait how'd you know?" 

George squeezed his eyes shut in regret. 

‘I shouldn't have asked that. Now what the hell am I going to say?!’

"Oh umm well you- Your voice is a little ..different." George said frantically.

‘Shit, that definitely wasn't a good answer. why am I so bad under pressure?’

Dream stops rubbing his eyes. Confused and curious, Dream asks "..Different? I sound different?" Dream asked half joking but also genuinely wanting to hear George's answer. 

"uh yah, a little." 

"Oh? how so?" Dream teased further letting a little chuckle slip out before he finished his sentence.

"Nothing much really. Just ...different." George said reluctant to tell Dream exactly what he was thinking.

‘AHHHHHHH. God i'm so fucking stupid jesus christ.’ George screamed in his head.

"Come on Georgie now i'm curious, you know i'm not gonna let this go so just tell me. please?" Dream pleaded.

‘Dream is stubborn, and he most likely won't let this go. It's just going to get worse if I stall. I could just hang up but Knowing him he would just bring it up on stream or in a VC with SapNap and that would be a million times worse. I should just tell him and get it over with. It's not really that bad anyway.’

George figured it would be best to just rip off the bandaid and blurt it out in one go.

"Well ...your voice is a little deeper, and raspy, but soft at the same time." As George got further and further into his sentence his voice grew quieter and quieter. Becoming aware of what exactly he was saying and how it sounded. 

‘That definitely didn't sound like how I thought it would. This is so embarrassing.’

George was sitting at his gaming setup and after completing his embarrassing sentence he put one elbow on the desk with the connecting hand on his forehead. While his other hand was holding his phone tight to his ear. His brows were furrowed, his lips were pressed together, forming a regretful look on his face. As the reality of what George said floods his mind his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. His nerves took over worrying about what dream would think of his comment and how he would respond. His left leg began to shake, taping his heel up and down on the ground rapidly.

Dream was shocked by Georges response. 

‘I can't believe George said something like that. Normally when a "Joke". like this happens George gets awkward or embarrassed and quickly changes the topic.’

Dream shook his head shaking the surprised expression off his face. 

‘Im going to take this rare opportunity and double down on George's comment.’

Dream began to radiate confidence. He hummed while he stood up from his bed and walked towards his dresser which held his clothes. with a smirk on his face and with out a thought, or an ounce of hesitation he said in a deep, soft voice "Do you like my morning voice Georgie?"

George flew back from leaning on his elbow into the back of his chair and his hand flew from his forehead to covering his mouth. his eyes grew wide, and his mouth was wide open under his hand. George's cheeks grew a few shades darker. After the initial shock he closed his mouth and smiled a little to himself under his hand. After realizing he was smiling he shook his head and forced his grin away. He took a shaky breath in, trying to clear his busy mind.

‘I have to bring myself back to reality. The reality is that we are merely joking, like we always do. Dream is teasing me, like he always does. We are both men. And both straight. I'm just getting caught up in the moment. He said my name in that... voice and it got to me that's all. This doesn't mean shit.’

"Ok.. calm down." George whispered to himself.

He breathed out a steady breath and said sarcastically "Mhm sure, dream." 

Dream stopped in his tracks. His smirk faded and was replaced with a slight frown. The moment was over. 

Dream quickly tried to fake a laugh and said "haha well anyways what did you call me for?" 

‘I don't know what I was hoping for in that moment but whatever it was, I didn't get it. And it stung.’

George heard the disappointment in Dreams voice. they've been best friends for sometime now and without George seeing Dream's facial expressions he's been getting good at judging what Dreams feeling off of just his voice.

‘I don't understand why Dream got disappointed. Was it because I didn't continue the joke? What was he hoping I would say?’

"Oh right, I called you because SapNap is going to stream for a while on the Dream SMP and he wanted to know if we can talk and play with him while he streams."

‘I need to get over that weird moment. Why did I get so disappointed when that joke ended? Well it doesn't really matter.’

Dream ignored those useless thoughts. Focusing on what George was saying. while continuing to his dresser.

"Are you going to join?" dream asks.

‘I should play so I can keep those useless thoughts out of my mind.’ George thought to himself.

"Mmm yah I think I will play for a bit. How about you?" George answered.

‘I should play so I can keep those useless thoughts out of my mind.’ Dream thought to himself 

"Yah if your playing i'll play too." Dream says in a light hearted tone. while opening his dresser drawer that held his shirts.

"When's Sap gonna start his stream?"

"I think he said he would start at around 12:00 pm."

Dream realized he didn't even know what time it was. He was to busy talking to George. Dream took his phone away from his ear and looked at the top of the screen for the time. It was 11:40 am. Dream pressed the speaker button and placed his phone on top of his dresser as he began to look through his shirts.

"All right I gotta get dressed then i'll hop on. When i'm done I will join the VC." Dream responded

"Alright don't take forever! See you!" george said happily.

"If your so worried about me being late you can stay on and talk to me until Sap gets back if you want." Dream says in a joking tone.

‘What the hell? This is the second time he's played a “joke” on me in this one phone call. There are no cameras. Is he just teasing me? I'm not going to let him get away with it this time.’

"..." George doesn't respond for a couple of seconds. 

‘Did I tease him to much today? Did I make him too uncomfortable? Is he annoyed at me? Is he mad? Did I go to far?’ Dream frantically thought to himself. 

Dream hates the thought of the two of them fighting. 

Dream frantically adds "I mean you don't have t-"

"I'll stay on." George interrupts. 

Dream exhales in relief.

‘Thank god. I thought he was mad.’

"Oh! Ok! Cool umm so what else did I miss while I was asleep?"

Dream picks up a shirt he is contempt with and puts it over his head and pulls his arms through.

‘I can't stop picturing dream getting dressed in my head. God this is so embarrassing, and just wrong. It's probably because of those jokes Dream played on me earlier. They're messing with my head.’

"George?"

George was too busy with his thoughts and forgot to answer.

"Oh! Sorry I got distracted. Uh let's see.. well nothing much really. No one on the smp streamed yet."

Dream shuffles through his next drawer full of sweat pants which is pretty much the only pants dream wears. He prefers comfort over style, and with his dirty blond hair, green eyes, and sculpted face and body he looks good in anything.

"your fine. I need to work on the script for the smp today too now that I think about it." 

"Oh, I would help but i'm not very good at story writing so I will leave that up to you Mr. high IQ." 

"Hahaha oh come on I bet your not too bad. Your pretty creative when you want to be." Dream responds while smiling slightly. 

"I don't know. I can try and help you if you want but I was never really good at english haha."

At this point Dream was done dressing himself. 

Dream takes his phone from the top of his dresser, turns off the speaker and holds it against his ear.

“You should, I could use the help.”

"Alright i'm done. You should text SapNap, George."

George clenches his jaw. 

‘All he did was say my name and i'm getting all nervous. It must be because he said my name in that voice earlier.’

George suddenly noticed he was hot and sweaty and wiped his forehead. 

"When did I start sweating?" George accidentally said out loud in a small voice. 

‘Shit. You've got to be kidding me. Did I seriously say that out loud? Oh my god please tell me Dream didn't hear me.’

Dream did indeed hear him. Dream giggles to himself 

‘God sometimes this guy is so cute. Wait Cute? Not cute, funny. Jesus he's a grown man. What am I thinking?’

"What was that george?" Dream asked teasingly while laughing.

‘Of course he heard me.’ George thought sarcastically.

(Author note: Yes you can think sarcastically ok? shhh.)

George put his hand over his eyes and slides his hand down his face in embarrassment, regret, and defeat.

"It's just.. hot in here, ok?" George said knowing it wasn't going to help.

Dream wheezed and slammed his fist down against the top of his dresser. He was bent over his dresser while laughing.

"Yah I definitely believe that *more wheezing* oh my god I can't breath." Dream said while gasping for air.

Tears started to form in Dreams eyes from laughing so hard. 

Dream wiped his tears away with his thumb.

‘God i’m so embarrassed right now but his laugh is so god damn contagious I can't help but laugh.’

After failing to contain his laughter George Joins Dream and bursts out laughing.

"ahh ahh My stomach hurts so bad." Dream could barely start his sentence because he couldn't catch his breath. 

"Oh my god, it wasn't even that funny." George said trying to contain his laughter.

"Dude don't even start you were laughing too." Dream said still grinning wildly.

George chuckled a little. "No I wasn't I don't know what your talking about." George said through laughing.

"Why are you sweating George?" Dream asked teasingly.

"Dude have you been hearing yourself through this call?" 

"Oh my god George did you get embarrassed?" 

Dream broke out laughing again. wheezing in between breaths.

"Yes, ok? I got embarrassed. When you said my name like that. I couldn't help it." George said while he rubbed both his eye lids with his free thumb and pointer finger.

"Oh my god that ACTUALLY got to you?"

"Yes dream how could it not get to me?"

"I don't know I didn't think it would make you sweat..."

"do you even know-" george said softly without thinking.

George's phone interrupts George's train of thought by emitting a *ding*, signaling he received a text message.

"What? Do I even know what, George?" Dream asked eagerly.

‘Thank god, saved by the bell. I definitely would have regretted finishing that sentence.’

"... SapNap texted to get on the SMP."

"Wait George! What were you-" Dream asked frantically, wanting George to continue.

"Come on let's log on and join the VC" George interrupted.

"In a second! wha-"

George ended the call Before Dream could finish.

"DAMN!" Dream sweared out loud in frustration.

‘I really want to know what he was about to say. Now he's never going to tell me. The only way he would have said it would be right then, in that moment. There's no way he would say it in the VC with SapNap. Ugh this sucks!’

Dream exhales in defeat and walks to his gaming setup and sits down in his chair. He joins the VC George and SapNap was in, greets them and loads up Minecraft.


	2. Worries

“Bye guys! I’m tired so I’m gonna leave.” 

“Alright. See ya Dream!” George responds.

“Bye Dreammm,” SapNap says.

Dream leaves the voice call and Minecraft server.

He leans into the back of his chair and sighs while running a hand through his hair.

Dream and George had been playing with SapNap for around 2 hours and were calling it a night.

Dream has SapNap’s stream open on his second monitor.

After Dream left the VC SapNap says to his chat, “Ok guys I’m going to end the stream after I read out the last-minute donations.”

SapNap Turns off donations so that no one else can donate while he’s reading out the last ones.

Dream takes his hand from his hair and instead lets it hang off the side of his chair hovering above the floor. He turns his head back resting the back of his neck on the top of his cushioned chair. He closes his eyes and listens to George and SapNap respond to the last donations. 

SapNap and George quickly go through the last donations. Most were normal like “I love you say it back.” Or “Say hi too __.”

As SapNap gets to the last donation he reads out “Dream and George seem different around each other today. Did something happen?”

Dream opens his eyes and leans forward to look at his brightly lit monitor. He focuses his eyes on the screen. Curious to see how George will respond, Dream Pays close attention to George’s voice since that’s all he has to go on at the moment. 

Slightly impressed Dream thinks to himself ‘I can’t believe someone picked up on that especially with only hearing our voices.’

SapNap pauses then responds to the dono by saying “well you’re gonna have to ask George on that one, George?”

Dream instinctively picks up his phone that was laying silently on his desk prepared to text George something to say because he’s most likely panicking under pressure with his mind blank.

George still having his character sprinting around the Minecraft world thinks ‘Jeez this is uncomfortable. I should’ve left with Dream. What should I even-‘

George’s thought is interrupted by his phone vibrating against his desk beside him emitting a beam of light in George’s dark bedroom. George picks up his phone shifting the beam of light towards his face creating a silhouette behind him. 

George reads a text on his home screen that reads “Dream: Just say nothing happened. We were probably just tired towards the end of the stream, something like that.”

A soft relieved smile creeps across George’s face when he sees the text. Shocked that Dream knew exactly what he was thinking. He catches himself smiling but doesn’t care.

George sighs with relief and says “Nothing happened between me and Dream, if we seemed different we were probably just tired it was a long stream after all.”

SapNap responds with a sound of approval and says his goodbyes to his chat, as does George before SapNap ends the stream. 

George lets out a quick exhale and says to SapNap “That was a pretty fun stream but I’m so tired, I’m gonna go to sleep Sap.” 

“Wait, wait, wait did anything happen between you and Dream?” “...It- It’s just that you might just not have wanted to say it on stream or something. ” SapNap quickly asks. 

George briefly questions telling SapNap about what happened earlier but decided against it brushing it off as just a “joke” like always. 

“No, nothing happened. I think we were all just tired.” George reassures.

“Alright, well I won’t hold you up anymore get some sleep.” 

“Okay. Call you next time, bye.”

“See ya.”

George leaves the voice call and leans back. He lets out a fast breath of air when he hits the back of his chair. He brings his hand to his eyes and rubs his closed eyelids with this index finger and thumb out of exhaustion.

‘I should text Dream and thank him for earlier.’

George opens his eyes, places his hand on the arm of his chair and pushes himself up with his other hand while holding his phone. He trudges to the side of his bed and faces his pillow. He puts the knee closest to his bed on top of the sheets which are showing because of his unmade bed. He lets himself fall forward. His face plummets into his soft pillow and he lets out an exhausted sigh into his pillow. His other leg dangling off the side of the bed. He turns his head to the side and brings his phone to his face. He focuses his tired eyes on the bright screen and opens ‘iMessage’ to sleepily text Dream.

Dream had already shut down his PC once the stream ended and was now laying on his back in bed scrolling through Twitter. A text appears at the top of the screen from George that reads: “Thsnks for helping me out today you were a big hrlp.” 

Dream reads the notification and quickly exhales an amused breath through his nose with a smile on his face. He clicks the notification which sends him to the ‘iMessage’ chat with George. Dream responds with: “You’re welcome George. Now get to sleep because you’re either really tired or having a stroke.

‘I’m glad Dream always responds so quickly now I can sleep.’ George smiles to himself over the simple act and responds to Dream with “Okok.” And quickly falls asleep forgetting to press ‘send.’

Dream stares at the ‘typing’ bubble for what seems like forever. 

‘Is he typing a long message? Did something happen? Did he just fall asleep?’ Dream’s imagination runs wild with worst-case scenarios, as he tosses and turns in his bed. He considers just leaving it and falling asleep but can’t sleep with his head full of worries. He sighs in irritation and decides to call George. He is about to press “call” but stops.

‘It would make me feel better if I could see his face.’ He changes his finger’s position from over the ‘call’ button to the ‘FaceTime’ button instead. He takes a deep breath in and connects his finger to the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter. :( And I’m also sorry I left y’all on a cliffhanger but I gotta keep y’all interested! Anyway, I’m a huge procrastinator but I will have the next chapter out soon I actually have a plan for the next chapter. ;) See you then!


	3. The FaceTime

Dream watches his phone ring before he realizes he hasn’t shown George his face yet.

‘Oh shit, I forgot he doesn’t know what I look like.’ 

Dream’s eyes widen as panic sets in. He quickly sits up in his bed and throws the covers off. He jumps out of bed to run to his desk on the other side of the room for a sticky note. He searches his desk till he finds a stack. He rips off the sticky note on top and rips a little square out of the sticky side. Dream quickly places it over his camera. 

George’s phone lights up in his hand which is still pointed at his face. The light makes George squint in his sleep. The hand that was holding his phone releases it, making his phone fall. The phones screen facing the ceiling. As the phone rings George wakes up to the noise. He grabs his phone and assumes it’s his alarm going off, too tired to notice the difference in sound emitting from his phone.

George squints and sees a circle on his screen that he assumes is the button to turn off the alarm, instead it’s the “accept call” button. He presses the blurry circle and the ringing stops. George closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep still holding his phone.

Dream hears the chime that indicates that the FaceTime has been accepted. He stares at the screen and as it loads to show George’s cameras view Dream starts talking.

“Um I just called to check and make sure you were-“ 

The screen loads presenting the image of George sleeping. 

‘what in the world?! Maybe he’s playing a prank on me or something.”

“George?” Dream asks quietly.

“…Are you really sleeping?” Dream adds.

George’s eyes twitch slightly and his head shifts in reaction to Dream’s voice. 

Dream now convinced George is sleeping takes a moment to admire the sleeping boy. He walks back over to his bed and lays on his side still having his phone facing his face.

‘George can be so cut- no. Handsome?’ Dream contemplates in his head while staring at the boy on the other side of his screen.

‘…nope definitely cute.’ Dream decides.

Dream hesitates taking a screenshot contemplating if it was an ok thing to do.

‘I can always delete it…’

Dream bites his lower lip and on impulse clicks the home button and power button, taking a screenshot.

Dream lays in bed while watching the other boys chest rise and fall. He smiles a little to himself feeling his face grow slightly warm. Dream turns his head so that half of his face is engulfed by his pillow but still keeping one eye on the screen.

Dream falls asleep minutes later watching the boy on his screen not thinking about what would happen if George woke up before Dream the following morning.

-

George wakes up but doesn’t bother opening his eyes. He squints his eyes from the discomfort of the morning light. George rolls so he’s laying on his back instead of his side. He adjusts so his forearm is covering his eyes due to the sunlight glaring through the cracks of his blinds, suggesting he get up. 

George groans at the arrival of the morning light. He sighs because he knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep. He gives up removing his arm from shielding his eyes. He opens his eyes and turns to his nightstand that normally holds his phone until he realizes it’s laying on his bed next to him. 

Cliff hanger! 

(Nah i’m just kidding lol here’s the rest)

George picks up his phone and looks at the screen 

‘what the hell?’

instead of seeing his normal lock screen George sees a ongoing FaceTime call, but instead of a face he sees a dark yellow that fills his screen.

“when did I start FaceTiming?” George questions to himself.

Curious to see who the call was with he taps the screen to see “Dream” appear at the top of the screen.

‘Huh?’ 

Wanting to know how this call even started George tries to get Dream’s attention. “Dream? Hello?”

George waits for a response.

“Dreeaaammmm?” George tries again.

“DREAM!” George yells.

He hears movement from his phone.

“Dream? Are you awake?” 

George receives no response.

‘Oh my god this man can sleep through anything.’

“Dreeeeaaammm~” George coos close to the phones microphone.

He hears some more movement.

“George?”

“Yah it’s me. Are you finally up?”

“Mmm… Yeah” Dream replies groggily.

‘Ah his morning voice again.’

After losing his train of thought George refocuses on his topic.

“Oh! Right, did you FaceTime me?”

Dream rubs his eyes trying to wake himself up. 

“mmm..wait what”

“Did you FaceTime me?”

Dream stops rubbing his eyes and freezes piecing together what is happening.

‘Shit.’

“Uh… yah, yah I did.” Dream says frantically 

Dream covers his face with his hand in regret.

‘oh god. How do I get out of this.’

“..Um you didn’t respond to my text so I called to make sure you were ok…”

‘Ok I probably shouldn’t have been totally honest.’

“..Oh I didn’t?”

George exits the FaceTime app and opens the messages between Dream and him.

Dream was panicking so much he didn’t notice the other boy on his screen. George’s grey T-shirt is wrinkled and his dark brown hair is unkept and fluffier than normal.

“Oh I forgot to press send.”

‘i’ve never seen him like this before.’

“Dream?”

‘I wish I could take a screenshot but it would send him a notification that I took one.’

“Dream?!” George calls.

“Oh, sorry. What did you say?” Dream says while shifting so that he’s laying on his back holding his phone above his head.

“I said that I forgot to send my reply last night.”

“Oh yah I figured but I wanted to make sure you didn’t die or anything haha.” Dream says adding a forced laugh at the end of his sentence.

Dream sees George turn away from his screen obviously holding back a smile.

‘The smallest things make him so happy.’

“Pfft. You’re welcome George~” Dream teases.

George tries to look annoyed but is still smiling.

“I didn’t say thank you.”

“You didn’t have to.” Dream immediately responds.

“Oh my God.” George says while tilting his phone so his face is out of view.

Flustered George adds “I- Im gonna hang up, talk to you later.”

“Alright George, bye.” Dream responds in an amused tone.

George presses the ‘end call’ button his face still out of frame but Dream can imagine George’s face. His cheeks are probably rosy and he has that embarrassed look on his face. His eyes would look anywhere but Dream’s face trying to avoid eye contact. Dream can see it so clearly in his head. 

Dream bites the inside of his cheek while the corners of his lips turn upward at the thought. Dream let’s his arm go limp letting it fall onto the blankets next to him. Dream sighs before using his arms to push himself up into a sitting position. Dream swings his legs off the bed so that he’s sitting on the edge. He stands up and walks over to his dresser. Dream pulls open the drawer containing his shirts and picks a black T-shirt that suits his taste. He does the same when choosing the rest of the required clothing. 

Dream gathers the clothes in his arms and walks to the bathroom. He turns on the water to the desired temperature. While the water is warming up he strips his clothes off then steps in.

After Dream finishes his shower he dries off, slips his clothes on, and sits down at his gaming setup. Dream positions his right hand on his mouse and uses it to open discord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice words and continuing to read my story. Until next time! :)


End file.
